


Scared of Her Shadow

by Lemoncatfox



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gay duck, dont mess with lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: They mocked Webby. Lena isnt having that.They mocked Lena. Webby isnt having that.





	Scared of Her Shadow

Webby and Lena were walking around Duckburg. Lena was kicking small rocks and Webby was looking at her. Nethier one were paying attention to where they were going, causing Webby to trip on a rock and faceplant.

Lena immediately helped her up, dusting dirt off her shirt and beak.

Nearby, they heard laughter. Mocking laughter. 

Turning towards the noise, Lena marched over to the group of ducks who laughed.

There were 4 of them, all older than both Lena and Webby.

"You guys got a problem?" Lena asked, putting a arm around Webby.

She sounded confident, but one could notice she was actually really nervous.

"Lena, it's okay-" Webby began, before Lena's grip on her shoulder tightened.

Lena would always tighten her grip when nervous, and this was no exeption.

Webby clenched her fists as Lena's grip became tighter and painful.

"And what are you going to do about it? You can't even go into the light without getting startled by your own shadow!" One sneered, giggling.

Webby and Lena froze.

Webby walked towards them.

"What did you say?" Webby asked.

"I said, she can't go into light without getting scared of her own shadow! Cause shes a weenie. Widdle baby duckling." The bully said, leaning over the two.

POW!

Webby punched the bully in the stomach, causing him to collapse and hold his stomach.

She stood over the bully, as his comrades fell back in fear as the duckling approached.

Jabbing a feather in their direction, the bullies couldve sworn her eyes were glowing.

"You leave this duck alone, or I'll manifest in your room and do something worse."

The ducks nervously nodded.

"Leave."

The ducks quickly turned and ran, tripping as they got up.

She sighed.

"Webby?" Lena stretched a wing out to the smaller duck.

"I'm okay." Webby said.

The two walked back to the mansion in quietness.


End file.
